


Lacunas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [50]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) mas você me deixou espaços demais para preencher."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacunas

(2020)

O jeito como ele acariciava as teclas do piano enquanto tocava sua música favorita de olhos fechados.

Os lábios franzidos quando me ouvia dizer alguma coisa absurda para os meninos.

Suas mãos buscando o lençol para nos cobrir quando acordava com um barulho vindo do quarto das crianças.

O encaixe perfeito do rosto dele na curva do meu pescoço. 

Sua respiração inquieta enquanto dormia.

O jeito de apoiar todo o peso do corpo na perna esquerda, marcando o ritmo da música que assoviava com o pé direito enquanto cozinhava ou lavava a louça.

Sentir seu travesseiro ainda quente quando eu me revirava no colchão e buscava seu corpo para continuar dormindo tranquilo.

O cheiro do perfume dele nas minhas roupas. 

A forma discreta de me avaliar quando eu discutia algo com ele, por cima dos óculos e conforme seus olhos desciam um semi-sorriso enfeitava seu rosto. 

O fato dele nunca ter me levado a serio quando eu estava irritado.

Seu abraço depois de me possuir. As mentiras que contava ao pé do meu ouvido só para me fazer rir e poder beijar meu sorriso.

Seu sorriso cansado. Satisfeito. Apaixonado.

O tom de voz que nunca se alterava quando precisava dar uma bronca nas crianças.

A risada estourada que soltava quando brincava com eles.

O chá de laranja com mel que me servia sempre que eu ficava gripado. 

Os trinta cravos vermelhos que ele trazia. Um por dia, todos os dias entre os nosso aniversários. 

O jeito despreocupado de se olhar no espelho, inconsciente da própria beleza. 

O brilho dos seus olhos quando me notava no meio de uma multidão.

Os calos nos seus dedos. A textura dos seus braços. As marcas nas suas costas.

A mania de coçar a nuca sempre que estava nervoso.

O shampoo de morango que dividia com Melissa.

A cor única dos seus olhos, que ele detestava.

A mania de morder a língua quando estava concentrado. Os momentos em que ele e Armand faziam isso ao mesmo tempo.

O sorriso irresistível que ele dava quando trazia algum bichinho machucado para casa.

O jeito de conversar com as crianças. Sempre olhando nos olhos, sempre na altura delas. 

O jeito de conversar comigo. Sempre buscando os meus olhos, sempre acariciando minhas mãos. 

Seus olhos quando ele queria me pedir desculpas.

Seus lábios pronunciando meu nome. 

Seus quadris encaixados nos meus.

As noites em que ele enxugava meu cabelo depois do banho.

O jeito dele tirar o óculos, o puxando do rosto com cuidado e depois me encarando com uma expressão curiosa.

As histórias que contava para Melissa enquanto passeava com ela pelo mercado.

As mãos hábeis afinando o ukelele do Armand.

Os dedos ágeis dedilhando o violino.

O revirar dos olhos e os lábios tortos quando precisava atender o telefone.

As mudanças sutis na sua voz quando estava bravo ou preocupado.

O cuidado ao arrumar o cabelo antes de sair de casa.

A mania de puxar as mangas de uma blusa comprida para esconder os braços.

O sorriso irônico dele enquanto ouvia minhas juras de amor.

Suas mãos se entrelaçando nas minhas sempre que possível.

Prometi que não ficaria relembrando nada que pudesse me deixar pior, que não me sentaria na beirada da cama e veria nossos fantasmas revivendo minhas memórias, mas você me deixou espaços demais para preencher. 

Não sei como ocupar esses espaços, não sei como conviver com o pouco que restou.


End file.
